metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperado research lab (Guadalajara sewers)
Between 2016 and 2018, a research lab was owned by Desperado Enforcement LLC., and located deep in the sewer system of Guadalajara, Mexico. Facilities The immediate exterior of the lab had a tight drainage duct used for dumping waste into the sewer system, and its door was camouflaged against the wall to prevent trespassers from breaking in and entering. The entrance area of the lab was also guarded by a gun camera. To the north of the entrance area was the UG Maintenance Area, which was used to maintain the groups' UGs as well as upload program data into them. A glass hallway was used for observation purposes. To the north of this area was a hangar for Raptor UGs. West of the hangar was a storage area for the brain canisters. To the northwest was a warehouse used to store various equipment. West of that was a hallway leading to the plasma cooling chamber and a holding area. History The lab was already suspected to have some involvement in human trafficking in the region. Various street children were abducted and transported to this lab under the promise of getting a job. They then proceeded to remove the children's brains and place them in brain canisters, as part of World Marshal Inc.'s Sears Program to replicate former United States President George Sears' methods of training child soldiers during the Liberian Civil War. By April of 2018, the first batch of brains had been shipped off to World Marshal's HQ via a dummy hospital, exploiting loopholes in the Arms Trade Treaty. During the creation of the second batch, an NGO uncovered evidence that implicated Desperado Enforcement LLC., and requested that Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. do an investigation to confirm whether this was the case. Around this time, Sundowner and Steven Armstrong arrived for an inspection of the facility, and also requested that the lab personnel hurry up with completing the second batch, as they were already aware of the NGO's investigation of the lab and getting closer to discovery, and later ordered for the destruction of unharvested inventory, promising payment in return. One of the kidnapped children, a Guyanese boy named George, had overheard their plans to kill the children and attempted to get the other children to escape, although because none of the children spoke the same language as them, he was ultimately the only one to escape, using the drainage duct near the entrance to the lab. George's escape, however, did not go unnoticed, with several Raptors and Dwarf Gekko pursuing him. Investigation in Guadalajara A day later, Maverick, fresh from their quelling the Abkhazian Coup, accepted the request by the NGO to investigate the lab. Raiden was deployed to investigate alongside Blade Wolf, a rebuilt version of the LQ-84i that Raiden encountered and fought against in Abkhazia. Blade Wolf led the charge to scout ahead, and reported any findings to Raiden. Raiden eventually discovered George and saved him from the pursuing UGs, based on intel from Blade Wolf. Upon learning from George on how he escaped from the lab as well as what the lab was planning to do with the children, and making sure George was in a safe and secure location, he managed to track down the entrance and destroyed the camouflage barrier for the main entrance. Upon relaying the information from George to Maverick, including the information of a Desperado executive (Sundowner) being on-site the previous day, he was also requested by Doktor to access the videologs of the cyborgs to discover the identity of the executive. Upon arrival, Doktor suggested to Raiden that he utilize a digital-output optical mounted proxy (DOOMP) to access the files. Raiden eventually stumbled upon the brain canisters. Upon wiping out a unit sent to take him out, he then revealed his discovery to Maverick. Raiden then managed to find an inactive Dwarf Gekko and remotely controlled it via his Codec. The Tripod then proceeded to make its way to the server room and downloaded all of the video logs and files. Doktor then analyzed the videos and found the executives and relayed the information to Raiden and Maverick. They then proceeded to do an investigation on the other VIP, as the man looked familiar. Eventually, Raiden learned from Courtney that George disappeared. Raiden then tried to make sure he got to the facility to find any unharvested children and rescue them. Upon arriving at the warehouse, he then fought against a Grad UG that was tasked with guarding the area. Upon vanquishing it, Kevin called in and informed Raiden that he discovered the identity of the VIP, and that it meant World Marshal was also involved, although they couldn't do a thing against it because the media isn't willing to report on the crimes committed by both a large PMC and a Senator. Raiden eventually arrived at the plasma cooling chamber, and reacted with disgust when learning from Doktor of its uses. He eventually arrived at the holding area, although the head scientist activated a lethal dose of chloroform gas to kill the unharvested children, and then used George as a human shield to force Raiden to choose between the two. However, upon George's request, Raiden cut through the two of them. He then saved George and the children by placing his body parts in the plasma cooling chamber (under Doktor's instructions when he requested assistance) and breaking the glass, respectively. The children were then placed into Doktor's care, and he also tried to get the NGO group to handle the brain units, though to no avail. Doktor then took over the Mexico research lab until the first batch of brain units were rescued by Raiden from Denver, with the second batch being moved to Germany by this time and set up with rudimentary equipment and undergoing VR lives. Appearances * ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Category:Military installations Category:Research facilities Category:Locations in Metal Gear Rising